


she lives in daydreams with me

by orphan_account



Series: one shots and drabbles [13]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, I hate myself!, Lesbian AU, Masturbation, Mommy Kink, Praise Kink, Sex Dreams, Smut, imagine me writing smut without praise kink...never gonna happen, sweet nicknames!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:24:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brooke dreams a lil dream about Vanessa
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Series: one shots and drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1432162
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32





	she lives in daydreams with me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vanjie_love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanjie_love/gifts).

> Tysm to my babe and my cheerleader miss vanjievanjievanjiebitch, you're really my fic writing angel.
> 
> title from 'she' by harry styles
> 
> Also, yes, I am aware I’m the only one posting a non Christmas fic rn.

Vanessa really had never been a heavy sleeper, waking up every time anything went bump in the night ever since she was a child.

So, really, it was no surprise she’d wake up when Brooke started squirming and whimpering her name all while fast asleep right next to her.

“Brooke?” Vanessa whispers, her wife’s name falling upon deaf ears. She doesn’t even open an eye, damn Brooke and her heavy sleeper ass. 

“_ Mm, Nessa, such a good girl for me,” _she mumbles, sleep making her voice deep and inviting.

Vanessa squeaks when the words leave her lips. _ She’s having a fucking sex dream right now….about me. _ It takes everything Vanessa has in her not to combust right there.

Then, a soft breathy moan leaves Brooke’s lips as she cants her hips against nothing, looking for friction even in her sleep. Thoughts swirl through Vanessa’s head, making warm arousal curl within her belly. There are so many things Brooke could be dreaming about and the thought is tantalizing to Vanessa. Tantalizing enough to the point where she can’t help but lay on her side and slip her hand in between her closed legs, gently grinding down onto her own hand all while Brooke continues talking filth in her sleep. 

“_ Good girl, Ness, so good to mommy,” _Brooke says, her voice hitching on the end. She must be close in her dream.

Brooke’s sleep-induced praises spur Vanessa on, now fully grinding her pussy onto her hand, riding her pleasure with more speed and force. Her eyes shut and her breath catches.

“_ Mommy,” _ she breathes out. She expects her orgasm to wash over her at any moment now, but instead of the soft waves gently coursing through her body a firm hand on her upper arm pulls her from concentration, her eyes flying open on impact. She half hopes for Brooke to still be asleep, it wouldn’t be abnormal for Brooke to grab her and pull her closer in her sleep. But she concludes by the firm grip that Brooke was anything but asleep.

“Brooke, you’re awake,” Vanessa stalls, her cheeks growing hot as Brooke looks at her intensely. 

“I sure am, _ sweetheart _.”

Brooke's sweet tone sends waves of panic to Vanessa’s brain. She only ever used that overly saturated sweet voice when Vanessa was in big trouble. 

“What did you think you were doing, baby girl? Huh? Were you getting off without mommy’s permission? Are you allowed to do that?”

Vanessa’s mouth is dry, and she can’t find the words to say no matter how hard she racks her brain.

“Answer me.”

“I-I was but you were talking in your sleep and it turned me on and I-I just couldn’t help myself,” Vanessa rambles, her words coming out quick and jumbled.

“Oh, sweetie, it’s so cute that you think that still gives you permission,” she purrs, tucking a strand of dark hair behind Vanessa’s ear, “now, what do you have to say for yourself, hmm?”

“I’m sorry, mommy.”

“You’re gonna be, baby,” she says, her eyes twinkling with mischief. 

Vanessa’s eyes flutter shut as Brooke strokes her cheek, “what’re you gonna do to me?”

“Oh, I’m not gonna do anything, angel. You’re gonna do it, just like before. If you’re so desperate to touch yourself I’m gonna give you permission-,” she pauses, a smirk on her lips, “but of course, I get to decide when you come. _ If _I decide to let you come, that is.” 

“Please, mommy, want you to touch me. You always touch me so well, please,” she pleads.

“Oh no, kitten, you’re gonna learn your lesson. Mommy doesn’t make very many rules for you, now does she?”

Vanessa shakes her head, her senses fixated on the gentle touches Brooke is giving her.

“You don’t have very many rules, but what’s the one rule mommy gives you, huh?”

“I need permission to touch myself,” Vanessa whispers, chest burning with a heady feeling between embarrassment and arousal. 

“That’s right, angel, so you _ do _know our rules. And did mommy give you permission to try to get off?”

“No.”

“That’s right, baby! I didn’t give you permission at all, such a clever little girl you are,” Brooke says, her tone and smile suggesting anything but the punishment Vanessa’s in for, “now how about you come lay with me, sweetie.”

Brooke coaxes Vanessa back onto her side, snuggled right up against her front in a spooning position. Vanessa wriggles around a bit trying to get comfortable. Once she’s settled Brooke throws an arm around her waist, pulling her just that much closer, her lips kissing up the nape of her neck.

“Here, why don’t we get these off now, I think they’re in the way of that pretty little pussy of yours,” she husks into Vanessa’s ear while her fingers tease underneath the waistband of her sleep shorts. 

Vanessa nods, her breathing already erratic. Just what Brooke likes to hear. Brooke helps her slip down the garment, along with her panties and allows her to kick them off before whispering instructions in her ear.

“I want you to slip your hand in between your legs, just like before.”

Vanessa does as she’s told, gasping and squeezing her legs together around her hand.

“Good girl, now I want you to grind that sweet little cunt onto your hand,” she pauses a moment to suck a blooming bruise onto Vanessa’s shoulder, “show me that you can behave and listen to mommy and maybe I’ll let you come tonight. How does that sound, babydoll, hmm?”

“Yes, mommy,” Vanessa pants, her hips already moving in time with the hammering of her heart.

“So dirty, kitten. Look at you getting off on your hand like a disgusting little girl, you’re lucky I’m so generous or else I would’ve sent you to bed with nothing at all. You wouldn’t have liked that, huh baby?”

Vanessa whimpers in response, the heat in her belly growing with each passing second. 

“Speak up, sweet girl. Answer mommy’s question.”

“N-no, I wouldn’t have wanted that, mommy.”

“I know you wouldn’t have, sweetheart. You’re always so needy, my needy little baby girl. You really are lucky you’ve got a mommy that’s so giving.”

“S-so lucky, mommy. So good to me,” Vanessa says, her words stringing together almost unintelligible.

“I know I am, baby. And to think you broke my one rule.”

“I-I’m s-sorry, mommy, please let me come, _ please,” _she begs, her body jerking erratically, practically shaking as she brings herself close to the edge.

“What was that, darling? You’re mumbling, I can’t understand you.”

“_ Mommy, please.” _

Brooke’s voice takes on a dominant edge as she speaks, “I asked you to repeat yourself, doll. Now, do as I say. And make it clear.”

Tears of frustration blur Vanessa’s vision as she attempts to speak clearly despite the hammering of her heartbeat in her chest and her uneven breathing. 

With a shaky breath, she opens her mouth to speak, “_ please mommy, may I come? Please, need it so bad.” _

“There we go, doll, that was much better.” 

Vanessa practically sighs from relief.

“But that doesn’t mean I’m gonna let you come yet.”

Brooke smirks as Vanessa lets out a frustrated sob, “_ Please! I need it so badly!” _

“I know you do, angel, I know,” she coos, stroking Vanessa’s hair away from her neck and planting hot kisses on her sweat-dampened skin, “beg a little more for me, baby.”

Vanessa whines pitifully.

“Don’t be that way, kitten, just do as I say and you can have whatever you need.”

Suddenly, she can’t hold it in anymore and her breathy moans turn to breathy pleas for mercy, “_ Ah- mommy, please let me come, please. I need it so badly. I promise I’ll behave, I promise!” _

Brooke rewards her by slipping a delicate hand under her t-shirt to play with her tits. Kneading the soft flesh, while rolling a puckered nipple between her fingers making Vanessa cry out and buck her hips against her hand even harder, for sure pulling her closer and closer to the finish line.

“That’s it, angel, you’re being so good, my obedient little angel. Come for me, darling, come for mommy.”

“_ Ah! Mommy! I’m coming!” _

Vanessa moans as her orgasm comes washing over her in waves. When Vanessa’s body relaxes, Brooke pulls her hand from underneath Vanessa’s shirt, using it in favor of holding her hair back to whisper sweet praises into her ear.

“I’m so proud of you, baby girl, are you ok?”

Vanessa smiles contently and turns around to face Brooke, then snuggling into her wife’s arms.

“Thank you, mommy,” she whispers, sleepily, “I’m ok, just tired.”

Brooke smiles and kisses her temple, “do you need any of your aftercare stuff?”

“No,I didn’t drop. Just want you,” she says, burrowing her tiny body into Brooke’s arms.

‘Ok, sweetheart, let me know if you need anything.”

Before Brooke can even get an answer Vanessa’s breathing evens out, signaling she’s down for the count. Brooke chuckles and kisses the top of her head, letting herself fall victim to sleep as well.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading! feedback is always appreciated!  
find me on tumblr @/honeyhytes ! :)


End file.
